


负空间

by thekingdombythesea



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingdombythesea/pseuds/thekingdombythesea
Summary: 要确立的最重要的一点在于，Frank不会背叛他妻子出轨。这是jedusaur的Negative Space的中文翻译。





	负空间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negative Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232714) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> 这篇文从某种意味上奇异地重口。级别与预警是按照原作者的标示来的。擦边（或者不擦边）出轨。BDSM涉及。不能确定自己能接受请别向下继续。

***

Gerard身穿一条牛仔裤还有一件相当旧的简款黑色帽衫，帽衫的边都因为穿得太勤扯得裂缝了。他帽衫下面没穿衬衣，移动时能从衣服上的洞里直接看到他的皮肤。他现在肯定很冷，毕竟是在新泽西晚秋时分的室外，不过等到进屋了周围满满的人群就能让他暖起来。这些硬核的表演，人们就像在搏击俱乐部里开群交派对，发硬的鸡巴和折断的牙齿，和运动，总在变换，总有新意。

这些日子他们去的大部分地方都很容易被人认出来，但这儿是个脏兮兮的地下室表演，观众只有五百个人，并且每个人都对朋克有着自己独具一格的极其详细的定义。哪怕哪个流行明星在这儿露脸，这些年轻人也根本一点也不在乎，即便他们能认出来，也没表现出来的意思。Gerard还是为了避嫌带着兜帽，遮住他惹眼的粉色头发。

Frank把一支手指勾在Gerard牛仔裤扣皮带的环上，牵着他从人群后面一路走过抱着胳膊、斜扭着胯的人群们，但越是往里走，人们就站得越近，他不得不放开了手。要不然他的手指都能轻易折断，毕竟这群人哪怕是急救队来救人命了，都不会舍得停止跳舞让出道来。

周围暗得叫人感觉不怎么舒服，只有演出开始前人群中传来的一点环境噪声。这根本算不上场像样的音乐会，更不会在开始前放音乐调动气氛。人们到处抽着烟，有人的烟高举过脸，每抽一口都要抬起头来，有的人就把烟举在平时一贯的高度，也不在乎意外烫伤别人会不会带来争执。一个角落里有很多人喝着啤酒，另一堵墙边很多人在嗑药，倒是没人在卖任何东西，都是自己带来的。这里没有什么是正式的。这真是一口难得的他妈的新鲜空气，使得Frank几乎希望My Chem没能成功了。几乎。

乐队终于登台之后没人鼓掌，仅仅有什么人叫了几声，以及室内的杂乱的人声也响了点。有的人把烟熄了。有的没有。没人知道这乐队到底他妈是什么人组成的，除了那个吉他手，他之前是另外那个，哦你知道，名字里有数字的什么来着乐队，年初开了几场很带劲的演唱会然后就解散了的那个。

这种小表演的目的才不是做音乐。只是发泄精力。主唱尖叫过了三四首歌然后就开始对着麦抱怨些很不合适的，甚至是威胁性的东西。整屋的人都跟他对吼，直到他从舞台上跃进人们的闹声中。 这会儿屋子里大部分人都加入mosh pit了。Frank有力气的话也会全力加入，没有的时候就只是享受人和人紧贴的那种会把人榨干的压力。他喜欢被人紧紧地挤压在中间，脚几乎都离开地面，而他太过投入，几乎都注意不到。

演出过后他把这告诉了Gerard。Gerard那件破破烂烂的帽衫不知丢到人群中哪儿去了，不过他的头发被汗水全打湿了，颜色暗下来，所以他们从这个令人窒息的地下室往外走的时候他并不太惹眼。外面依旧寒气逼人，但他们都被室内热坏了，走回车子的路上还挺舒服的。Gerard近来整个人都很放松自如，远超出十年前的Frank想象不到的程度。

“是推和拉的互动，你知道，有时你是推着大家走那群人其中一部分，有时又是被推着走。”Gerard从口袋里掏着车钥匙时，Frank靠在车身上，“我喜欢被推着走，失去自己的平衡，什么都做不了，只能任凭自己被摆布。像一道暗流，你只能抬起头，停止反抗。”

Gerard用胯推了推他让他移开，开了车锁。他等到他们都到了车里，车子从这个他们在几个街区外找到的小车位里开出去之后才应声。现在是凌晨两点，他们一把车开出从表演离场的人群，就不见别的醒着的人了。

Gerard说，“我喜欢做推着别人走的那群人。”他说，“我喜欢感受那种从我自己向外的力量。”

“是嘛？”Frank说。

“是啊。这和控制权有关，我猜。”

“对我来说也是。”Frank说，“放弃那种控制。我的手臂被别人的身体挤牢，动也动不了，但我还在移动，只是不是我主动的。”

Gerard仔细地听着。一路上街灯一下一下地照亮他的脸，他的睫毛在脸颊上落下影子，Frank能看出来他在认真听。

“放下一切。”Frank说，“什么也不用操心，任何东西，哪怕只是站着。”

Gerard没穿上衣。可能是因为新泽西的气温，也可能是因为Frank的话，他的乳头紧绷着，立了起来。Frank任沉默延长了一会儿，然后说，“我怀念它。”

Gerard可以说他们刚刚还在那儿，Frank不用怀念任何东西，但他没说。可能是他理解了Frank是在怀念他们以前随时随地都能这么做的时候，任何时候，每周。

可能他理解了Frank根本不是在说这个。

***

不是因为他结婚了，不应该这么做。也不是因为他如果去做的结果。他了解Jamia，了解自己的妻子，了解性对她意味着什么。他不会出轨，因为一旦那么做，哪怕她不知道，他就会变成那种不再配得上她的人。

***

他们都累坏了。夜已经深了，到了那种躺在地上也似乎完全是正常的点钟。他们都累坏了，笑个不停，而Gerard说，“紧缚？”

地毯蹭得Frank手肘背后有点痒。“绝不。”

“拳交。”

Frank大笑。“她生双胞胎之后我想试试来的。我想既然小孩子都容得下，手应该也行。她说要不然我先给她来一针无痛吧。”

Gerard扭过头，笑得露牙，“我是说被。”

“呕，操你娘的，不。”

“舔肛。”

Frank突然安静下来，因为他的回答是不，但突然极其渴望此事，但又怕自己会因为渴望得喉咙发干而声音沙哑。他想过，自慰的时候被别人的舌头插入，湿答答地在自己身体里，对这幻想的记忆突然涌上心头，迫使他分享自己的注意。

“我好喜欢。” Gerard喃喃道，“感觉好脏，我的鼻子埋在别人屁股缝里。”

Frank坐起来，因为如果他不，Gerard就能看到他硬了。他咽了两口口水，然后说，“从没试过。”

“但，你想。”

过了很久他才说：“是啊。”

他小心地瞟了Gerard一眼。他还平躺着，但一点都没掩饰自己的勃起。但他没朝Frank移动，他没试图做任何事，而只要他们什么都没在做，那就是可以允许的。没人能为他们谈论性而朝他们发怒，而为他们没法控制的生理反应而责怪他们也根本不可理喻。这些都在规则允许之内。

Frank回躺下，慢慢地，试探性地，任他的牛仔裤支起帐篷。“我，也想试试紧缚。”他说道，速度非常慢，好似说得太快会把这些字弄坏一样。

Gerard的脸和他的只有两吋远，他有些脸红，嘴唇分开。“是嘛？”他呼气道，“这和控制权有关，不是吗？”

是的。Frank想要被按住，想要被要求等待。他想要被人撩上个把小时。他想要自己任人摆布，在得到许可的时候才高潮。他想要Gerard捉住他的手腕，就现在，把它们按牢，在他身上到处都亲出吻痕，在那之前为他手淫。

关于这些Frank什么都没说。他说：“蒙眼。”

他说：“口交。”

他说：“操，我想念鸡巴。”

***

Frank不会背叛他妻子出轨。这甚至不构成一个问题。

问题是他是不是已经出轨了。

***

白天他们不提起这事。戒酒还好，但时刻注意并不容易。做这个他们需要黑暗，需要接近，需要深夜作为借口。

倒不是他们真的做了什么。他们只是谈论。

“Lindsey允许我。”Gerard说，“时不时的。我需要提前请求许可，有的时候她想见一下对方，但她允许。”

Gerard躺在Frank的沙发上。Frank在地上，趴着，下巴压在前臂上。他的家人在睡觉，Gerard应该回家去了，但他没有。

“上个月。” Gerard说，“那个人个很大，干干净净的模样。我在酒吧遇到他的，用他的《萤火虫》周边T恤起的话头。他问我是不是个size queen，我说算不上吧，他就建议我还是去勾搭别人比较好。”

Frank什么都不说。他不参与。说话什么都算不上，但不说更甚。

“这就让我好奇了。我跟他说，我不知道自己是不是个size queen因为我从来没用过，没机会发现自己喜欢不喜欢。所以他就把我带回他家给我展示了一下他的意思。他妈的超大，我差点看到就走掉了，但什么都要试一试，对吧？所以我试了。”

Frank的头开始疼了。他枕在胳膊上，盯着沙发底座，听着。

“真的好他妈疼。好长时间才整个弄进去。他让我待着别动，坐在他鸡巴上，然后他给我撸了一管。我射之后他爬到我身上来干我。我还刚高潮敏感着，各种不舒服，但那样就没那么疼。”

他们这样互相看不到。Gerard的嗓音从Frank头顶上悬着，又在黑暗中落到他的耳中，他的鸡巴上。他的鸡巴硬着，戳在地板上。

“感觉很好。我的前列腺有了些前所未有的体验。弄得我想买个肛塞，整天放在里面。没人会知道。”

没人会知道。Frank也不知道。他想着这个，想着Gerard带着塞子做他平时做的事情，他呻吟。现在起他每次看到Gerard走路样子有点不对的时候，每次他坐下的速度稍慢了点的时候，就会多想。

Gerard深吸了口气，又吐出来。“肛塞。”他说。

“还没。” Frank低语。

“什么？” Gerard说。

Frank翻身向一边，他的勃起把裤子顶起来，Gerard只要稍稍偏一偏头就能看到，他说，“我还没试过。以后或许。”

Gerard没有扭头，但Frank能看到的他的耳朵，是深红色。

***

Frank问Jamia她会不会和朋友谈论性。

她说，当然了。她说，谈论性根本不是什么大事，也根本不应该这么禁忌。如果大家都多分享指点一下性生活，她说，生活会更有趣。

这一点也没像它应该的那样让Frank觉得好受。

***

“有时她挠我的痒，”Frank说，“我一说停她就停下了。而我想说，停他妈不是我的安全词。”

他们又在车里，停在Frank家的车道上。Frank随时会回去，但现在他的脚架在仪表盘上，Gerard也窝在驾驶座上，车里因为他们乱糟糟的、急促的吐息而很暖和。

“我愿意的，你知道。”Gerard说，而这个，这是他们还没说过的。Frank看着他，等他解释，尽管他不需要。他知道Gerard是在提议什么。但Gerard依旧说，“你想要的话，我愿意干你。我不会说出去的。”

“你会做什么？”Frank问。他的心砰砰直跳。“你会对我做什么？”

“我会把你绑住。”Gerard说，他直直盯着Frank的眼睛，嗓音近乎呻吟，“我会蒙住你的眼睛，我会舔你后面直到你哀求我让你射，我会挠你的痒，如果你要我。”

“还有呢？”Frank说，他的鸡巴顶在裤子的拉链上发疼，“告诉我你还会做什么。”

***

但他不会出轨的。


End file.
